


What We Could Be

by Justanyotherfan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanyotherfan/pseuds/Justanyotherfan
Summary: “I came here because I was thinking about asking a girl on a date and I wanted your opinion.”As he said the words, he couldn't help but feel that something had been ruined, something wonderful. He wanted it back but wasn't sure to do anymore.Or where Kaneki and Hide are two cinnamon buns who don't deserve to suffer and instead have a fluffly moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. This is my first post and I'll warn you, it has not been proofread so bear that in mind. And I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, this is totally for my own amusement and for yours too.

He first noticed her when she tucked a strand of magenta hair to the back her ear. He didn't know why but that little action shed light on her and she illuminated the coffee shop. Her gentle eyes, the sweet curve of her lips, all of it attracted his attention. He yearned to be closer to her but he was too much of a coward so he watched from the shadows. Perhaps she could be the one that he's always looked for. 

Eventually he built his courage up and convinced his best friend to come with him to Anteiku. Yes, he thought, with the help of his best friend,Hide, Kaneki was sure that he would be able to get a date by the end of the day. 

The noise of a chair scraping across the floor brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up at his best friend with a small smile.

“Here’s yours,” Hide said as he pushed a porcelain cup towards Kaneki and he took a sip his own. Hide's eyes widened in shock.

“Woah!” he exclaimed, “this is good.” Hide then continued to devour the cup of coffee and Kaneki grudgingly admitted to himself that he was mildly impressed at the rate it was going down.

“It seems like these people have mastered coffee brewing into perfection,” Hide explained while taking the final big gulps. 

“Hide be careful don't go choking on me cause I won't save you.” 

“Kaneki-chan, of course you would save me,” he pouted and then whined, “I'm too precious to die off this world.”

“Ha, as if I would care,” Kaneki remarked as he subconsciously touched his chin.  
Hide only smiled  
Then his fingers began to make way towards Kaneki’s cup.

“Don't even think about it.”  
His words were a bit harsh but the small genuine smile and his fond tone of voice showed the true emotion. 

Hide guzzled down Kaneki’s cup.  
Kaneki tried to act that it bothered him but it seemed that his smile wasn't hidden well enough. Hide then went to buy more and when he came back, Kaneki halfheartedly complained to him.

“Hide,” he began to say, “at the rate you're going,you're going to make me bankrupt.”

Hide pouted but leaned closer to Kaneki with a bright smile. 

“And you wouldn't really care because you love me.” 

Kaneki began to retort something but when he looked from his book, he caught his breath in surprise. 

Hide’s face was so close to Kaneki’s that if he were to lean his head in then...   
Kaneki felt his face slowly color at the proximity of Hide but he didn't look away. He was too stubborn for that and something in him refrained him from looking away. Instead he took note of the golden flecks around Hide’s eyes and the long curling lashes that framed his eyes. Time seemed to slow down. The intensity on Hide’s eyes increased and the distance between them seemed to be less and less and less until he so close that- he panicked and Kaneki cleared his throat. The moment was shattered. Hide drew back immediately and Kaneki felt a flash of an emotion he couldn't identify. Was that disappointment? 

“I came here because I was thinking about asking a girl on a date and I wanted your opinion.”

As he said the words, he couldn't help but feel that something had been ruined, something wonderful. He wanted it back but wasn't sure to do anymore. Hide's smile seemed more strained and eyes not as warm anymore, but nevertheless he offered advice to Kaneki. Kaneki nodded and played the part of being an offended friend while something inside his heart felt like it was withering. He tried to ignore it.

The bells on the door chimed and a gust of wind blew into the warm coffee shop and flash of magenta caught his eyes. Hide glanced at her and then back stared at Kaneki for a moment .

“Is that her?”

Hide smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. His sunny demeanor was still there but he couldn't fool Kaneki, he knew Hide too well for that. Kaneki wanted to say something, anything, but words failed him. Instead he simply nodded to the question.

“Yeah,” he confirmed.

“Well, I really have to go study for a test I have to go and,” Hide paused weakly at his poor excuse and seemed to struggled to get out the next words, “you can do it Kaneki, ask her out. Have courage.” 

Kaneki was still in shock when Hide put some coins to pay for the coffee so he didn't reply back until it too late. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, but Hide was already gone.

He should’ve been happy that she was here. After all she was the reason to as why today happened. However, Kaneki couldn't help but feel that somehow he had been cheated out of something precious. Something was lost and he needed to get it back. 

He stared at his cup of coffee with remorse and then at the young woman with a brief pang of regret. Regret for a dream that he knew was a lie. She was still beautiful-no doubt about that-but the allure that had enticed him was gone. The warmth that had illuminated her was gone and instead he was startled to find the sharp edges of something more. Something ugly. His illusion was shattered. He didn't want her, no, he wanted Hide.

Kaneki's eyes widened in the realization.  
Before he knew it, he dropped some money for the coffee and was sprinting out of the cafe. 

Kaneki wasn't exactly the most athletic person but for Hide, the Olympics runners didn't hold a candle to him.  
He had to find Hide. He had to because if he didn't, then things would go back to the way they were and he didn't want that anymore. No, he yearned for what Hide’s beautiful eyes promised in the that sweet brief moment in the cafe. He needed that. 

He found Hide sitting in a park bench. Hide’s shoulder were slumped and shaking. His face was hidden underneath his bangs and his hands were clenched.   
For a moment Kaneki paused to stare at him. This being in front of him was the person that he cherished out of all. This person that would brighten his days and make the future seem bright. He had always been there for him. When his mother died, when his aunt would scorn him and when the days seemed to last an eternity. Like his blonde hair,Hide as a ray of sunshine in Kaneki's life. How could have he been so blind?

“Hide,” he whispered.

His voice was low and for a moment he was sure that his friend wouldn't be able to hear him, but Hide's head snapped up in shock. His red rimmed eyes were almost comically wide but the grief in them were enough to remind Kaneki of the seriousness. 

“Kaneki,” he breathed his name like a prayer.

“Hey are you still up for those burgers you promised?” Kaneki asked as he sat next to Hide. He then gently bumped his shoulders with him.

“Wha? How? Aren't you supposed to be with her?” Hide mumbled while glaring at his clenching hands.

“Yeah well, I took your advice in being brave and for that I'm going to do this.”

“Do wh-?” Was all Hide managed to say before Kaneki pressed their lips together.  
Hide tensed up but Kaneki remained determined. He gently cupped the back of Hide's neck and continued to move his mouth against Hide's. He could feel his friend's heart beat against his chest. It was quick as a bird's and he wondered if his felt like that too. His fingers wove into Hide's hair to pull them closer and his hair was as soft as his lips, Kaneki noted. To his surprise and secretly relief, he felt soft lips tentatively respond to his and for a moment nothing else mattered. It was only Hide and him. The world could have ended and he wouldn't have realized or cared. 

When they drew back to catch their breath, he was pleased to see that he wasn't alone in being flushed.

“So,” Hide began hopefully, “does this mean we have a date for burgers?”

Kankei threw his head back and laughed. Oh yes,with Hide, he was sure to get a date and a date he got. Although it wasn't what he expected, it was better than he could have ever hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it and have a wonderful day.


End file.
